


Tiny Angel

by Princess_Lance



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Lance/pseuds/Princess_Lance
Summary: Kaiya Adielia Rosemary is a small girl who has, like every human on this planet, lived inside the walls her whole life. She hasnt had a bad life, in fact she’s actually has quite a nice one, she just dreams of somthing more. The outside world. She will go through hardships and pain but will it all work out in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

I giggled as I splashed my mother with the water that we were using to wash the dishes. She feins a hurt expression and splashes me back and I closed my light sky blue eyes. The laughter echos through the small wood and concrete house. 

Momma pulled me into her chest hugging me.

"I love you baby." Momma whispered in my ear. Her British accent thick in every word. My family is the only one in Shiganshina that has a British accent.

"I love you too, Mummy." I said with a big smile. My accent coming out just as thick as her's but more articulate.

"What's going on in here?" Dad asked as him and my older brother Jaxon came into the room.

"Just washing up the dishes. But we got a little carried away." Mom said with a smile. Big brother came over on his crutches and ruffled my dirty blonde hair, a smile on his face. I looked down to his legs. One of them not there, the pant leg tied in a knot. I looked up at him and smiles brightly at him.

Mom got the small piece of meat out of the oven and I got the bread out of the cupboard and the potatoes out of the boiling water. Dad and big brother sat at the table. I grabbed the kettle and boiled us some tea.

We set down the meal and sat down opposite them. Mom cut up the meat and we all grabbed a loaf of bread and a potato each. 

"I'm leaving for business after lunch with Grisha Jeager." Dad broke the silence.

"Really, hunny. Today." Mom asked.

"Yes Lilly. We have urgent matters on the far side of the wall. I should be back in about a week." Dad told her.

"Okay. But be safe, Tyler." Dad nodded. Once we finished lunch, dad got up and grabbed his bag that was laying by the door. Mom got up and walked over to him giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Kaiya." Dad called, I looked up at him, "if your good, We'll let you see what's in Jeager's cellar." I nodded slightly scared. Then he left.

Just after he did Eren, Mikasa, and Armin came running up to the door. They were all younger than me. But I'm still short.

"Can I go, Mumma?" She nodded.

I jumped up and ran out the door with them.

I looked at Armin and saw a bruise on his face I grabbed it gently, "Armin what happened? Did you get beat up again?" 

"Yeah, but Mikasa and Eren helped me." He answered, as we stopped at our favourite place to sit. On the water front. There are steps going into the water. 

I sat above the steps where the path stops, laying down looking at the sky.

"Well, they just heard me going on about how man kinds futures lay beyond the walls." Armin said. Eren must have asked him why they were beating him up this time, "I doubt he understood half of it but still."

"Idiots." I heard Eren sneer as he threw a rock at the water, "why's it gotta be this way? Can people just let us dream?"

"The walls are a powerful idea. We've survived for a hundred years because of them. No ones keen of tipping fate. We may not believe on that sentiment but I can see where they're coming from. It's human nature, Eren, when all said and done the governments policies are a reflection to our fear." Armin said wisely.

"Yeah, the rest of them hurts maybe, I say to hell with them." Eren once sneered.

"Someone will hear you." Mikasa spoke up.

"Keep it down." I said.

"What do I care. You'll eat me out either way." Eren exclaimed at her.

"What?" Armin and I both muttered.

"I never promised you anything." Mikasa spoke in her usual emotionless voice.

"Your folks know about the scouts?" Armin asked.

"Basically." Eren told him, "and they're not too pleased."

"Yeah, big shock." Armin said. I wanted to join the scouts as well. But I've never told anyone. Not even my friends.

"It's sad. What most people here are willing to settle for in exchange for some fleeting sense of security, you know. And make no mistake it absolutely is fleeting. The walls can't hold forever. Only a matter of time." I said. A huge flash of lightning from outside the wall boomed and shook the ground. I yelped as I was flung in the air and painfully dropped back down. I got up, hissing in pain. I coughed a bit trying to get the air back into my lungs that escaped when I was dropped on my back.

"What was that?" Armin asked, no one in particular.

"I don't know." Eren answered anyway.

We looked behind us through an ally to see people yelling and pointing to something running to get a better look. Suddenly Armin took off, running towards them.

"Armin. What are you doing?" We ran after him. Mikasa and I behind them.

Armin had stopped. We looked up to where he was looking. I gasped at what I saw. Oh my god!

There was a huge cloud of smoke going up and covering the blue sky making it turn black and grey. But that wasn't the thing I was scared of. 

The hand. The large red hand that was gripped onto the top of the wall. Crushing it slightly. 

"Woah. That impossible. That walls 50 meter high." Armin said incredulously. My eyes widened even more when slowly a head peeked over the wall. It's a titan. It wasn't like the other titans it was huge. It didn't have skin or hair. It was just pure red muscle.

Suddenly a big hole was kicked into the wall and a humongous gust of wind blew at us almost making me fall. Large pieces of debris and pieces of house that was blown off was thrown everywhere. Killing people.

There was devastation everywhere.

"It blasted a hole. Like it was kicking a rock." Eren said, shakily. I wanted to scream but nothing came out.

I saw a huge chunk of debris fly over to where I live. Mom! Jaxon! 

I started running, my friends shouting after me, to my house. I saw Eren and Mikasa run as well, probably going to their mom. I'm coming Mummy. I'm coming to help.

I ran through broken streets covered in debris. I felt things whip at my skin, but I didn't care. I had to get to my house.

I finally got there. I choked down a sob at what I saw. My house. Crushed by a boulder. I cried. Mom and big brother are alive still, they have to me. It's gonna be there like always.

"Mum! Jaxon! Big brother!" I yelled out, again and again.

"Baby! Kaiya!" Momma yelled out weakly. I ran to find her. She was crushed under a boulder. Big brother next to her, but he wasn't awake.

"Mummy!" I ran over to her, I grabbed onto the boulder and tried to push it off, "it's okay Mumma I'm gonna get you and big brother out." I said determined.

"No, baby! You have to run!" Said ordered me.

"No I won't. Not with out you and big brother." I told her pushing at the chunk of rock with all my might.

"Baby please! You have to. Even if you did get it off, Jaxon and I wouldn't be able to walk. The boulder has crushed our legs." She said, "your big brother is dead." She said bluntly. I cried as I heard a loud stomping coming this way. A titan. Mum reached over to Jaxon and pulled off the bracelet that he always wears, and her wedding ring. It was a silver band with blue diamonds incrested in it on the inside it was engraved it said 'I love you'. She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to her. Grabbing the tops of my arms as the titan got closer. She slipped the ring on my right middle finger and the silver bracelet my brother wore tightly around my wrist. She pulled out a thing that was wrapped from her pocket, weakly. And gave it to me. I opened it.

"I was going to give them to you for your eighth birthday but now seems like a good time." Mumma said, in the wrapping was a bracelet the same as my brothers, but his had green and blue diamonds but this one had shining clear ones. They reflected off of the light in many different colours. The other one was a ring. A silver one with a heart carved out of the band, it also had that same clear diamond in the heart, "don't cry. Don't be sad." She whispered, wiping my tears, "when you look at these remember-" she was cut off by the boulder being ripped off her and her and brother being lifted up, by a giant hand. I looked up to see a titan. I huge grin on his face and long brown hair.

"No!! Mumma!!" I yelled, I screamed as big brother was eaten whole by the monstrous thing with a sadistic grin.

"Be strong, baby. Don't show fear or weakness, only strength. And fight. Stay alive!! I love you!!" I watched as my mothers head was bitten off and her body was swallowed. No!!!!

I sat on the floor in shock. Suddenly it felt as if all my emotions washed away and all I could feel was hate, anger towards these beasts. How dare they. How dare they come into our home and reek havoc on our land! How dare they kill my family!!

I got up onto my feet with a sneer. Ripping my long skirt to make it shorter. The thing walked away. I started running. Feeling energy rip through me.

I ran past a fallen soldier, picking up his swords without a second thought. I screamed as I neared the titan that took my family away from me. 

"Son of a motherfucking bitch!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I slashed deep into its ankles. Making it fall down. I slashed all around its body. Knowing it won't do anything but needing to get anger out of me. I finally jumped on its back and slashed at the nape of its neck, cutting out a chunk finally killing it. 

I knew how to kill it because by brother was in the scout regiment. Not Jaxon but my oldest brother. Cayden. When he came back he would teach me all about it. I have his bracelet on my wrist with the other ones. His had black and purple diamonds. All of us kids got one when we turned 18. When he died the scouts brought back his bracelet as they promised him to give it to me if anything happened.

I stood on its back, as the emotions drained out of me.

I jumped off it and ran. I need to get to Eren and Mikasa. 

I ran to their house with the blades still gripped firmly in my hands to see theirs was crushed as well. Eren and Mikasa were being carried off somewhere, probably to the docks to get to Wall Rose, by Hannes, garrison member who was friends with Eren's mom. 

Eren was staring at a huge titan that was next to his house. It probably ate his mom. It's dead.

I cut at the ankles like I did before. The titan falling down. I hopped on its back, not going beazerk on it like I did before, and cut out the nape of its neck killing it. 

"Ech. Disgusting." I turned up my nose, wiping the blood on my hand off onto the cloth that my bracelet and ring came in, planning to keep it and wash it later. I dropped the swords as I jumped off it running to catch up with Eren and Mikasa. 

"Kaiya?" Eren whispered as I caught up to them running beside them, with an emotionless face. Suddenly Eren snapped out of his staring and punched the soldier, making us stop.

"Damn it, stop." Hannes ordered.

"You son of a bitch!" Eren yelled, "we could have saved her. We almost had her out. Why did you come? Why?" He elbowed the top of the mans head, with tears in his eyes.

"I told you so stop." Hannes threw Eren off him and onto the ground. 

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled and wiggles out of Hannes grip to run to Eren. I walked to them calmly. Eren was crying.

"Look. There's nothing you could have done for her, you understand." Hannes kneeled down, "your a kid. Your weak." That set Eren off and he threw his arm out at Hannes caught it. Eren struggled wanting to him him but Hannes was too strong, "I'm worse. When push came to shove I was too frightened to hold my ground." Hannes looked up with tears falling from eyes, "your mother died because I was a damn coward."

Suddenly a titan appeared behind us. I grabbed Hannes' swords taking off the tubes that attach to the air canisters and grappling hooks. I ran at the thing.

Them screaming at me behind to stop. I ran not bothering to slash at the ankles to make it fall and ran up it slashing the nape of the neck. Bracing for it to fall and jumped off it, rolling to stand and walking over to them. They all had wide eyes watching me, as I stared ahead with emotionless face.

I sheathed his swords back in the large things on his hips and grabbed his shirt pulling him forward, knowing he had a hold of Eren and Mikasa. 

"We need to go and get to the ferries." I said monotonously.

We got to the ferrys and Hannes talked to the other one letting people on the ferries. He let us on because we are kids.

I sat next to Eren and Mikasa on the other side of him up against the wall of the ferry. I saw Armin earlier with his grandfather on this boat, I'm glad he was okay. I was looking it the bracelets around my wrists and the rings on my fingers. The bracelets will be tighter as I grow up and will fit on so they won't ever come off. Thank god. I looked to Eren beside me. He looked deeply traumatised.

Suddenly people started shouting as the ferry's bridge was brought up. We were quite squished on this thing. But that doesn't matter. As long as we get over. It's at full capacity. The boat started moving. There were a lot of people still left behind. Everyone was pushing and sone got through jumping to the boat but some not making it and falling in the water.

There was a large bang at wall. Footsteps. Fast ones. Like it's running. Suddenly a titan burst through the wall, breaking a hole in it. It was bigger than usual but not as big as the colossal one. It had skin like armour on its body. It's short hair white. It stopped in a crouching position.

-_-

I watched as Eren stood up on the boat and walked over to the edge.

"What are you..." Mikasa trailed off, watching him.

"What's wrong?" Armin asked as he came up to him and put a hand on Eren's shoulder only for it to be ripped off by him. Eren grabbed onto the edge of the boat.

"I'm gonna put a stop to this!" Eren growled, tears flowing from his eyes, down his cheeks, "I'll kill them all. Every last one."

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm with you. They killed my family. I've already got my revenge as I killed the one that ate them as well as the one that ate your mom, but I don't want any more families being ripped out from under them, like ours was. They all need to die."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat next to Eren in a basement. A terrified look on my face. Eren and huddling together. The only light coming from two candles.

My father grabbed me ripping me out of Eren's arms. We screamed in protest, reaching out to one another. Eren's father had a hold of him.

"Shut up!" My father yelled, slapping me across the face. I was shaking in terror.

"No!! What are you doing?!" I yelled, my father looking at me with a psychopathic face. I needle filled with glowing gold and silver swirling liquid, "stop!! Your scaring me!!" 

"Just give me your arm, girl." He yelled. I heard Eren's and his father's screams in the background.

"No!!" I struggled, "you're insane!!" 

He pinned me down forcefully, pinning both my weak arms over my head with one hand. Keeping my legs down with his knees. He moved the needle towards me, obviously now not going for my arm anymore. He brought it down slowly. The needle piercing my chest, painfully. I yelped as a couple tears ran down my face. I felt the liquid rush through me spreading throughout my body. As it did glowing swirling patterns spread on my skin, disappearing as fast as they came.

I felt disoriented, my head started to spin, black spots clouded my vision. My body was weak. My skin felt like it was on fire. I screamed wanting to pass out. But my father wouldn't let me. 

He slapped me across the face to get me to wake up. Snap out of it. Shut up.

He pulled up my drooping body and moved me onto a metal table. As I was being moved I saw Eren passed out on the floor. His father looking over him with the same psychotic face. 

Dr. Jaeger looked up from his son and stood up walking over to us. I laid on my stomach unable to move. Well also because father shackled my wrists and ankles to the table.

"She's going to be perfect!" Dr. Jaeger chuckled maniacally, "first we gotta make a few cuts at the shoulder blades." 

Upon hearing that I became quite aware, "no!! Don't!! What are you doing!! Why are you doing this!! I don't understand!!" I yelled.

"Shut up!!" They both yelled at me again. Dr. Jaeger pulled a knife out of God knows where. I struggled in the bounds wanting out. But both men, obviously stronger than me, held me down. Suddenly I felt pressure on my right shoulder blade. Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall and I screamed in immense pain as they cut down both sides. I felt even more weak, losing a lot of blood. I stopped screaming.

"Now the liquid in the bone." One of them said. My father came around to face me. He held out two needles. One was with white glowing liquid and the other with searing black, "we're gonna put these in your back, okay sweetheart!" He said, like he was asking permission. Like I had a choice. He just walked back handing Dr. Jaeger one of the needles. They got ready and lined them up. Then inserted the long needles into my shoulder blade bones. I screamed in pain, I don't know how I have any energy left. The liquid flowed through my bones. The white and black mixing together. I screamed and thrashed around till I couldn't anymore. My body fell limp and darkness consumed me...

I shot up from the hard concrete beneath me, drenched in sweat. It was just a dream. It felt so real. I reached around my body and felt my back. Doesn't feel like anythings there, except for the slight discomfort of the thought of it. I grabbed a hold of the bracelets around my wrist and twisted them gently, feeling comfort in the slight jingle sound they made as they clashed together.

"It was just a nightmare." I heard Mikasa say to Eren, him sat up from where he was sleeping, "shake it off." 

"Yeah." Eren said, as I stood up, an emotionless expression taking residence on my face. I walked over to where Mikasa has just stood up and crossed my arms, pulling my jacket sleeves over my hands. It was quite big. My brother give it to me, my older one, for comfort when he went off to fight.

I heard Eren gasp looking down. I looked at what he was looking at. The key. The key to his cellar. It was hanging around his neck. How did he get it.

"Come on, they're handing out food rashons near the warehouse." Mikasa said. Eren grabbed the key and slid it into his shirt, out of sight and stood up. We started to walk there, "I think this is where they stored all the dry goods. Now it's where they corral all the refugees."

Eren held his arm above his head shielding his eyes from the sunlight. There was so many men and woman also children and soldiers there standing outside the warehouse.

"I don't think so Fred." Someone yelled, from my right.

"Give me a break!" Another one yelled, I looked in their direction to see two idiotic men fighting pettily, "all I've had for two days is a mouldy bit of crust!" Yeah so has all of us.

"Not exactly a dignified existence." I said monotonously.

"Hey guys!" I heard a small voice call out from our left. We all turned our heads to it. There was Armin running towards us with 3 loaves of bread in his arms.

"Armin." Eren whispered.

"Glad I caught you. Here, grandpa scrounged a little extra by telling the powers of needy gives." He said, "but he could only get 3." He had a sad face.

"It's fine. You there have them." I told them, "that's very nice of him."

"Are you sure Kai?" They asked me.

"Yeah." They shook their heads ripping a little piece off of their each, giving it too me, "you guys are the best." 

I looked up and saw a soldier with brown hair that looked almost green with blonde, that was parted down the middle. He looked at us and 'tsk'ed.

"What's his deal?" Eren looked slightly angry.

"Just ignore it there's a shortage. The poor mans probably hungry. By the way, id make that last." Armin told us all, and then gestured to the pieces of bread, "they were already dealing with famine before we got here, so it's an ugly situation. That and this far on there is a disparity between the half's and the half bloods."

I looked over to the fight that was going on between now four guys.

"Nothing more gratifying than seeing our rations go to animals." We all heard the soldier from before say as him and another one watched the fight, "guess we gotta beef up the herd though, eat up the titans like a bit of meat on their bones." He said cockily. That was enough for Eren as he walked up to the man, seething.

"Eren, wait!" Armin called to him.

"Outta keep you in cages, put you in the front lines as a buffer." Cocky said. Eren kicked him in the shin, "ow! Damn it! You picked the wrong man asshole." 

Cocky went to punch Eren but I sped there with inhuman sped and caught his hand. Standing in front of Eren. The other man went to kick Eren behind me but I brought my leg up and kicked his stomach knocking him down and making him roll a couple times. As for the one I had in my hand, that was trying to get out of my grip. But I applied more pressure. Then flipped him over, him landing on his back.

"Spineless cowards! All of you! You've seen one- you've seen what they can do!" Eren yelled from his position now standing next to me with tears in his eyes. I stared at them with a cold expression, no emotions on my face.

Cocky stood up and started to walk to me, "argh! You little pieces of-" he was cut off by Armin.

He stood in front of us, " they're sorry. He didn't mean it. He's just hungry. We all get that way, speak our mind out of terms sometimes. And she was just protecting our friend. Forgiven, thank you." Armin bowed.

"Yeah, well... keep in mind who's giving up their share so you can eat. In case you hadn't noticed we're all hungry. Tell your buddy a little gratitude goes a long way." He started to walk away. 

"Sure." Armin called over to him. I walked up to him and grabbed the back of his jacket. The crowd that was around us had dispersed now, going back to their own thing. He turned around and looked down at me with an angry expression. I reached into my pocket and grabbed out one of the pieces that my friends gave me and held it out for him.

"It's all I got. We can't have you dyeing of malnutrition on the battle field." I told him.

His angry expression faded into one of shock. He hesitantly grabbed the piece, "thank you. Say your strong kid. You almost broke my hand. Are you gonna join the cadets?" I nodded my head. 

"We could use someone like you." He chuckled and walked away. 

I walked back to my friends, "bastard. I'm not about to show gratitude to a coward." Eren sneered.

-_-

"I can't do this anymore. I'm going back to wall Maria. The titans have to pay for what they've done to us." Eren sneered as he was now sitting on a wall in a bricked undercover bit, next to the open space.

"Hey now, your not serious, that your stomach talking." Armin said with a small smile.

"It's not!" Eren yell as he jumped up. Armin jumping a little as well, "wake up! They guys standing between us and them are just a bunch of talk! The hell with all of them! Here!" Eren threw the price of bread at Armin. Armin struggle to catch it but did.

"Yeah? What are you trying to do? Starve?" Arming asked.

"When are you gonna get sick of their charity?" Eren asked, "too much in handed to us! We have to stand on our own two feet!"

"And what get killed by a titan?" Armin asked as they both have a now angry expression on their faces, "you know, I used to think our future is beyond the walls! But it's like you told that man, 'have you ever seen what they can do to us?'."

"So, that's it? This is just the way life is? Run away and take what we're given?!" Eren yelled in his best friends face.

"Look at us? What choice do we have, here?!" Armin all but screamed.

"We can damn well leave! If you wanna scrape by on the charity of cowards that's your thing! But I'm not a parasite!" Eren yelled, Armins expression went shocked. Mikasa swung her arm forward and punched Eren in the cheek, leaving her arm up, making him fall to the floor.

"Mikasa." Armin whispered, she lowered her arm, no expression on her face

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? All of us are parasites. We couldn't run from certain death with out help, tell me differently. Do take your short comings out on him." Mikasa spoke as Eren sat up to look at her, "And for gods sake we can't even get food on our own. We're parasites. We're cowards. Titans are the top of the food chain, period. Pride be damned we do what we must to live. Your mom didn't ask us to be brave." She walked past Armin snatching the piece of bread that Eren threw at him, she then proceeded to shove the bread in Eren's mouth, "eat it. She asked us to stay alive. I'm not about to let her down." Eren started crying.

-_-

A couple of days past and we were put to work in the fields to try and plow to grow food. In the freezing snow.

The year later year 846. The remaining refugees who were old enough to serve in the military were tasked with reclaiming wall Maria. Of the 250 thousand sent nearly 20% of the human population. Not even 200 made it back. Armin grandpa wasn't one of them. It did nothing to drive back the titans. They're efforts did at least lessen the effects of famine in the interior.

My 3 friends and I were moved and were placed in a barn with all the other children. Armin was sitting on the floor knees up to his chest and the hat his grandpa used to wear clutched in his hands as he cried. I leaned up against the large stoned wall.

"We have to find a way to stop them." Eren said, "our lives will never be our own until we do. This world will never feel like home." Eren sat down next to him as Armin stopped crying, just staring at the hat, "that's it. Next year I'll be applying to join the cadets." We all looked at him as he stared off to nothing, "to become strong enough to fight back."

"I'm with you." Armin whispered almost inaudibly.

"You don't have to-" Eren looked at him frantically.

"I do!" Armin said loudly.

"So do I." Mikasa said 

"Damn it. Not trying to drag you in. Look there's no point in following me to my death." Eren looked at all of us.

"Yeah and if Mikasa and I can help it won't be your death." I spoke up. Eren stood up. Even though I'm already age to join, I want to join with my friends. I'll be 19 when we finish. 

"Alright. Together then."


	3. Chapter 3

"Straighten those spines pissheads!" Our commanding officer screamed. It's our first day at cadet training and we are all in lines. Our hands behind our backs legs spread apart, feet firmly to the ground. Our cadet uniforms on. The commanding officer up on a stage sort of thing shouting down at us. He's a tall man. Compared to my 4'7 height. I'm tiny I know. His head was bald and he had a goatee. But the strange this is that his eyes were hollow in his head.

"The 104th cadet core bootcamp starts now! Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Coumadin Keith Shadis! And you will grow to hate me! Training is gonna be a white knuckled ride through hell! If I've done my job your gonna be waking up from a cold sweat in memories of this place for the rest of your miserable lives!

"Right now your nothing! Live stock! But over the next three soul crushing years, you'll learn to take down your own Goliath! Remember this moment when you come face to face with him! 'Cause here's where you ask yourself! 'Am I a fighter?' Or 'am I feed?'! Am I gonna be ground up to lumpy human crystal boulder sizing sizers?! Or am I gonna be the one you bite?!" Yeah no he's right I already hate him. Well this is gonna be a fun three years.

This asshole was now going up and down the lines scarring the shit out of the recruits.

"Hey mop top!" Shadis yelled at Armin.

"Sir!" Armin saluted. It was a stance where the inner fist of the right hand is pressed over the left chest, over the heart. The left hand behind the back.

"Who are you margate?!" Shadis asked, a cold expression ever present on his face.

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina, sir!" Armin replied.

"Wow, seriously? Why would your parents curse you with that dumb name?" Shadis mocked.

"It was my grandfather, sir."

"Cadet Arlert! Why is a runt like you here?" Shadis got closer to him.

"To help humanity overcome the titans!" Armin said confidently.

"That's delightful to hear. You'll be a great light snack for them. Row 3 about face, runt." Shadis said grabbing a hold of admins head spinning him around. I growled alight at his comment, "What do you call yourself?" Shadis walked up to a short haired blonde kid.

He saluted, "sir, my name is Thomas vanga. I am from the Trost district."

"I can't hear you!" Asshole screamed in the boys face.

"I'm from Trost sir." Thomas screamed.

"No body gives a fuck!" Well your the one who asked him in the first place.

He went down lines and picked on people.

"What do we have over here?" Shadis stopped at a boy with grey hair at the top but then brown at the shaved bit underneath.

He saluted, "jean Kirschtein, sir, from the Trost district."

"And why are you here cadet?" 

He smiled, "to join the military police sir, the best of the best." I mentally face palmed.

"Thats nice. You wanna live in the interior, do ya?" Shadis said. This is not gonna end well.

"Yes." He smiled cockily. That was soon wiped of his face as Shadis head butted him making him fall onto his knees clutching his head. I snickered a little.

"No one told you to sit recruit? If you can't handle this Kirschtein then forget about joining the military police." Ha one point Shadis. 

He stormed up to a boy with freckles who was smiling, "what the fuck is wrong with your face, you smiling idiot?" He somehow got angrier.

"Marco Bott at your service, sir. From Shide, south side of wall rose. I'm to join the military police and give life and limit service to the king." He kept on smiling.

"Well then, that makes you an idealist fool and a rube. Truth," Shadis got really close to freckled Jesus, "the only use the kind has for your life and limbs is for tight and fotter." He walked away, "hey Q-ball. Your up next." This boy had a shaven head.

"Oh, me. Sir," he saluted, only it was the wrong way, ah shitstick is not gonna like that, "Connie springer from Rondaco village, sir!"

Shadis grabbed his shaven head and lifted him off the ground by it, "you have it backwards Connie springer. That was the first thing you were taught. The salute represents the resolve in your heart to fight those best on the systematic destruction of our people. Is your heart on your right side?!" Ha knew it. Poor kid. His head is being squished. He looks like he's dribbling.

Suddenly Shadis caught sight of something he really didn't like. A girl. Eating a potato, now. He dropped Connie.

"Hey you there?" He called out to potato girl, "what do you think your doing?" She looks around before taking another bite. He is suddenly in front of her screaming his bald head off, "you are officially on my shit-list! Just who in the hell are you?!"

She saluted with the potato still in her hand, "Sasha Braus, from Dopper village at your service, reporting for duty sir."

He looked over her, "Sasha Braus, huh? And what is that your clutching in your right hand? "

"A steamed potato." She said like it was obvious, "it sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir."

"Theft. I don't understand. Here? Why eat it here of all places?"

"It looked quite delicious and it was getting cold. So I gave it shelter in my stomach, sir." She answered.

"Why? I can't comprehend. Why would you eat that potato?"

"Are you asking me why people eat potato's?" Sasha furrowed her eyebrows confused, I snickered, slightly, "I'm surprised you don't know, sir." Everyone was looking at her with a scared expression. Scared of what he will do. She grabbed the potato and broke a bit off. Not half. She offered the smaller but go him, "here, sir, have half." 

He grabbed it, "have half? Really?"

She smiled thinking she got in his good side. Nope she's doing laps. And lost meal privileges for the next 5 days.

One he finished screaming at her he walked off. Seeing my emotionless face we walked right up to me, I saluted quite lazily, "who are you?" He screamed getting really close to my face, spraying spit into it.

"Excuse me. Could you, please, step back and lower your voice. Your breath stinks and you're spraying spit onto my face." I said with a slight scowl on my face. He stepped back growling slightly, "thank you." I said sarcastically, looking at him, in his hollowed eyes. 

"What's your name cadet?" He all but growled.

"Kaiya Adielia Rosemary. From Shiganshina." I said quite bored.

"Rosemary? Any resemblance to Jaxon and Cayden Rosemary?" Pinhead asked me, "they were good soldiers."

"Yah. They were my older brothers." I answered, "taught me everything I know. And just between you and me I killed the titan that ate my mom and Jaxon as well as two more that day." I whispered the end bit to him. He looked at me in shock, "I've probably killed more than you have. Since you're just sitting around at this dusty piece of rock, all day. You've probably never even seen one, have you?" I smirked, his face as going red in anger. 

"You will do well, not to speak to your superiors like that!" He seethed, "you will be doing laps till your legs fall off and you die!" He screamed, I wiped the spit off my cheek.

"Am I on your shit-list yet? 'Cause your on mine." I smirk, raising my eyebrows.

"Get running, bitch!" He yelled, and I smiled running my tongue over my teeth smugly. Running past Eren on my way to see his face was pure shock and admiration I gave him a mock salute, two fingers to my head, and I winked. And I started running.

-_-

It was night time and I was still running well jogging. I haven't even broken a sweat. The jingle of my bracelets clanging together, calmed me and made me stronger. And besides if I do sleep all I will get is nightmares. I don't know if they're real or not. But they felt so real.

Potato girl had stopped a while ago. Falling down from exhaustion. But I kept going. 

Now it's morning. I'm running. The sun was up and shining bright.

Shadis came out of his cabin as well as all the cadets. 

"Hey! Rosemary! You can stop now!" I heard Shadis yell to me. I stopped my breathing slightly laboured, "Have you been running all right."

"Yep." I answered simply.

"Go wash up. And get ready. You have 10 minutes!"

"Sure thing, Shady." I said, Running to the bathroom. After I washed and got ready. My friends gave me some food. I declined but they insisted. I ate the piece of bread and quarter potato as well as the drink of water, thanking them. I was surprisingly not tired. I haven't really been sleeping or eating lately well for the past two years really and I have gotten used to it. I have learnt to use what little I was given and make more energy out of it. Maybe that's why I'm short. Meh. I worked out a lot in the time we were in the barn. But I have always worked out. Dad and my brothers insisted on it so I did. I am freakishly strong for my age and hight and I hardly tire. That's probably a good thing in this job.


	4. Chapter 4

"Its aptitude testing time. So, listen up!" Shadis yelled as he stood in front of a big wooden thing that has 3 legs in the ground. We all stood in a group in front of him and listened to what he has to say, "there is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and be shipped to the fields!" 

I zoned out for most of it and we all got to work. After some people went, Mikasa not moving while she was hung up there, it was my turn. 

I walked up to the big stand. It towered over me from my hight. I clipped the lines to my waist and got ready. I nodded my head to the person lifting me up and he started to crank the lever. He spun it in a circle and I was slowly lifted off the ground. I stayed absolutely still. Then got an idea and pulled on the line lightly to test it. The man pulled me further off the ground because he didn't anticipate my hight. 

I smirked and tuck my legs in falling backwards and doing a flip back up. I then flipped forwards doing a summer salt. I came back up and saw that everyone was looking at me. I pushed down and pushed off the ground bouncing up doing a backflip and landed sitting on the top of the thing. I swung my short legs back and forth as I sat there, smiling smugly. 

I looked down at the people on the ground. They were looking up at me in awe. 

"What are you doing up there Rosemary?!" Shadis yelled up to me.

"Ah, just enjoying the view." I sighed, smirking, "it's quite nice up here actually. You all look so tiny. Now I know how you feel looking down on me." 

Asshat looked soo angry. I snickered. I unhooked the lines from my belt and dropped them down.

"Get the Fuck down here!" He screamed, red from anger.

"No, I don't think I will. It's okay I'm light. Just continue." I smiled down. I laughed, "but you know what would be nice? Some tea." I pouted my lips. I looked out across at the fields. They're so beautiful. From here I can sort of see the wall. It seems small. But it's not. How was that titan that big two years ago? Why did they decide to invade now? And what was that armoured titan? Why do they even want to eat us? So many questions, no answers.

I sighed. Surprisingly Shadis hadn't said anything more. I guess he's just given up on me.

I looked to my left to see Eren hanging upside down in the thing. Oh no. He can do it. I know he can. Shadis yelled at him for a bit and then they put him down. Everyone started to disperse being dismissed.

"Bertolt! Reiner!" I shouted out seeing the giant boy and the brooding male. They whipped their heads in my direction and I motioned them over they walked over and stood in front of the structure, "Catch me!" Suddenly I jumped off. I fell through the air, my long dirty blond hair whipping behind me. I felt arms wrap around my waist and legs as I was caught. 

I looked up to see the dark giant male, Bertolt. "Thanks, big guy!" I smiled slightly. Then I started to climb him. He had a shocked look on his face, same for the brooding blondie. I got up and sat on his shoulders, looking around, "Jesus fucking Christ your tall!"

"Your just small." Reiner smirked, "how short are you?"

"4'7." I told them my hight, they just chuckled.

"So, where did you learn how to do that on the aptitude structure?" Bertolt asked me as we started to walk back.

"My... older brothers were both in the survey corps. Them and my father taught me everything from when I was really small." My smile dropped and an emotionless expression took place on my face.

"If you don't mind me asking?" Bertolt asked carefully in a soft tone as I put my chin on his head. I shook my head, so he continued, "you said 'were'. What happened to them?"

"My oldest brother Cayden was killed while he was on a mission with the survey corps." I showed them the bracelet that was Cayden's, "my other older brother Jaxon was out on a mission and came back with a leg missing so he wasn't able to serve anymore. He was killed by a bolder that crushed our house in Shiganshina, then was eaten with a titan, when wall Maria fell. My mother was also crushed with that same boulder, only her legs. She then was eaten by that same titan. My father? I have no idea where he is. I don't know if he's dead or alive. In all honesty I hope he's dead. That man scared me. He went off on a trip to see some patient, in the wall. Well, in a fit of rage I took the blades of a fallen soldier and killed the titan that ate my mom and brother. As well a two more." They looked at me in shock. I showed them the bracelets and rings mom gave me, "we all got one when we turned 18. But I never really got there. So she gave it to me while she was crushed under that bolder. She gave me her wedding ring. I've never told anyone This. Consider yourselves lucky." 

We finally got back and I jumped off of his shoulders. Standing in front of them. I had to fucking look up. I huffed at their tallness.

I smiled up at them, my smile not reaching my eyes. And waved walking off 

-_-

I stood outside with Armin, Mikasa and Eren as he was hooked up to the aptitude thing again. We were by ourselves this time.

"Just remember the basics and you should be fine." Mikasa told Eren as he stood there. I laid on my stomach on one of the pole things holding it up, watching Eren, "no need to try any fancy manoeuvres." Mikasa looked over to me pointedly, "just focus on your balance. Then distribute your weight evenly between the belt on your waist and your legs."

"Loosen up your stance a little. If I can do it I know that you can." Armin spoke up from behind Eren.

"Okay... a loose stance but balanced. Let's give it a shot Armin." Eren said looking over his shoulder at our blonde bowl cut friend. 

Armin nodded his head and moved to the leaver. He grunted as he moved it. The lines attached to Eren's waist started to tighten. He was pulled up. But as soon as his feet left the ground he fell. Straight forward. He smashed his head in the hard ground and managed to crack his head open.

We went to his aid and got him down. Mikasa and I carried him to the first aid area. No one was there so I got to work. My dad taught me all about medical things so I patched up Eren's head and wrapped it up with white gauze.

-_-

I sat with my friends in the mess hall as we all ate. I took a sip of my tea as I heard something I didn't like.

"Hey Daz. He was talking big about butchering all all the titans but he got real quiet after ODM training didn't he?" A guy said. I put my cup of tea back. I looked to Eren to see him staring off into space. I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw his head lightly steaming.

"I guess it's the fields for him tomorrow. We can't keep wasting food on the useless." The old one then said. 

"If you don't shut the fuck up right now I will gladly get a coat hanger shove it down your throats and pull out your intestines, then shove them back up the other end so you won't be able to shit or sit ever again. And I'll also shove the other end down your dick so you assholes won't be able to piss or ever have sex again. But I doubt you've ever had it in the first place. What with your fugly mugs." I threatened. Mikasa put a hand on my shoulder squeezing it I heard it pop and crack a bit but I didn't pay any mind to it and sat down.

"Worrying won't solve a thing. There's still time to get some practice in come morning." Armin reassured Eren, always trying to be on the bright side.

"How pathetic. How am I suppose to kill them if I can't even stand up straight." Eren said looking majorly distraught.

"It might be time to let that dream die." Mikasa said, they looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I think you should give up this attempt to be a soldier. There's a lot more in fighting and combat than just throwing your life away in vain." Eren started to get angry. Mikasa didn't once look at us. Keeping her monotone and emotionless face and tone of voice.

"What are you saying? After everything we saw that day? After what happened to my mom? Your crazy if you think I'm just gonna walk away!" Eren exclaimed at her.

"I get it. It doesn't matter how determined you are."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Because weather or not your fit to be a soldier, isn't up to you." Mikasa told him. The bell rung signaling end of dinner time. Everyone got up. Me one of them. Not wanting to be part of this conversation. I left with Armin and Eren. Taking my stuff and dropping it off to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the boys cabins with them all. I've been told millions of times to get out. But I do what I want. It's not like I have a skirt on. I don't. I hate skirts. I used to wear them, but they're just annoying and impractical. No I'll settle for a pair of shorts or long pants. Right now I wasn't cold so I wore a pair of shorts some long thigh high socks that I found when they gave us some new clothes and a white top similar to Eren's. but I took one of Reiner's huge jackets. I had my hair up into a loose bun strands sticking up it everywhere.

Eren asked some of the guys what to do for this whole aptitude thing.

"What's the trick to posture control? Hard to say guess I got the gift. You just gotta feel it, ya know?" Connie, the baldie said cockily.

"I'm trying to figure out your trick. You've screwed up every way imaginable short of an accidental equipment related asphyxiation." Jean said laughing to himself.

"Please guys. You've gotta help me I'm begging you." Eren begged the two assholes.

"That's funny. Wasn't it just yesterday you said if you can't handle the pressure you gotta leave." Connie looked back at Eren cockily, "no, wait, was it if your a complete idiot you gotta leave? Something like that." 

I grabbed Connies head and brought it down, smashing it on my knee, he fell clutching it. I was about to walk off before I felt something squeeze my ass. I growled slightly whipping around to look at the culprit with a smirk. I walked up to him.

"Hey~" I said seductively, "you wanna know what's the best think about being this hight?" I the proceeded to knee him in the balls. Hard, "I am just the right hight to kick you in the balls." I smirked and left. He groaned and fell clutching his crotch.

They asked around everyone and they all didn't give the answered we were looking for. Eren and Armin was on the bed sitting with Bertolt and Reiner. 

I huffed it my smallness and started to climb up. I felt two hands on my waist and I was pulled up and sat on a lap. I looked up to see the brooding face of Reiner.

"Oh come on! I've heard from everyone that your both really good at it!" Eren pleaded the duo, "Bertolt, Reiner."

"Sorry, kid. But there isn't any special trick to just hanging there. Not gonna harsh but if it's advice you want then I'm not really the guy." Reiner told Eren, his harsh tone unwavering.

"Alright." Eren sighed in defeat.

"Let's just hope it comes to you tomorrow." Armin reassured him. They started to move.

"Hold on." Bertolt stopped them, "aren't the three of you originally from Shiganshina?"

"Yeah, that's right." Armin answered as they both sat down again.

"Then you should know first hand how terrifying they are." Bertolt said as we all looked at him, "why on earth would you wanna be soldiers?"

Eren and Armin looked at each other before Armin answered, "I didn't see the things Eren and Kaiya did. They saw their blood lust first hand before anyone realised how bad it was. And I... I knew I couldn't sit idly by as the royal government forced the citizenry into the failed territory reatrieval operation."

"I see."

"Now, where are the two of you from?" Armin asked, politely.

"Oh, Reiner and I? We were both from a mountain village just off the east of wall Maria." Bertolt looked down. Eren and Armin gasped.

"Then that means?" 

"Yeah. Unlike the more prosperous river towns, our village didn't receive word right away. The titans were on us before we even knew what was going on. It happened at dawn. All the love stock were so restless. Soon after we heard these strange rumblings that just became louder and louder. Eventually I realised those rumblings were the sound of death getting closer. I-I looked out my window..." Bertolt explained, I put a reassuring hand on his knee, "after that, well, uh, everything is just a blur. I think we all just panicked."

"Hey, easy now, your just getting yourself worked up again." Reiner stopped him.

"Sorry." He apologised, "basically what I've been trying to say is this: the five of us aren't like the rest of them."

"'Them' who?" Armin asked as he and Eren leaned forward.

"The others here. They've never been witnessed to the titans horror." Bertolt squeezed out.

Reiner put a hand on his friends shoulder, "hey!"

-_-

"Most of them are here for show." Bertolt said as I sat on his shoulders using his head as a rest. We were out of the cabins and now walking. Bertolt holding a lamp up. The boys had their green cadet corp cloaks on and I just have Reiner's jacket. I didn't bring shoes that's why he is carrying me. Well that and I'm lazy. But I'm light so it's not much of a struggle for them, "to do just what society expects. In a world where your labeled a cowered if you chose field work by the time you turn 12, proprietary demands our service. 

We- well they walked up hills, "With that said, I'm really no different from the others. I joined the ranks hoping to sign into the military police. Tucked away in the interior. If that doesn't work out I'll give up entirely. I don't really have the fortitude for anything else.

"There's no shame in caring about your life Bertolt." Armin reassured him. They climbed over barn wired lines. Reiner handing me to Bertolt and going through before putting me back on his shoulders.

"Do we? I'm going to return to the home that was taken from me." Reiner told them, from under me, "that's all I care about now. I will do it. No matter what." 

"What about you?" Bertolt asked Eren, "why did you sign up?"

"Why did I join? I decided I have to kill them." Eren answered, oh no. Here we go again, "I won't stop till every single titan is dead and rotting. Dead. Every last one." I sighed. The two older friends looked back at him with shock.

We climbed up a small but steep hill, "You saw what those monsters are capable of, and you still want to take them on?"

"Damn right. Just after screwing up the training I don't know if I'm cut out for being a soldier." Eren answered.

We finally stopped at a cliff side just as the moon opened from the clouds creating a stunning blue glow. I looked out and nearly gasped at the sight. It was beautiful. A sea. A sparkling sea on the cliff side illuminated by the moons glow. Clouds peacefully floating above it as if they didn't know there was a war going on. Trees and mountains lined the sea making it an equally stunning view. 

"We'll take it from step 1: belt adjustment." Reiner told him, then turned around to face them, "by tomorrow you'll be an expert. I know you've got what it takes. I can see it in you. Am I wrong here?"

"No. I won't fail. Thank you Reiner. Thank you."

Reiner took me off him shoulders and sat me at the cliff side as they started to teach Eren. I stared out at the view just thinking.

-_-

Now was the time. Eren was going to do the OMD test. I was now wearing what I was last night as my uniform, except for I had my jacket, because I like it and wear what I want.

He was hooked up ready to go. Shadis stood in front of him with a glare. Eren looked determined yet nervous. All of the 104th cadet training squad standing there watching. I stood with Reiner, Bertolt, Armin and Mikasa. And because of my shortness I stood on Reiner's shoulders. We didn't move so I didn't fall.

"Eren Jaeger. Are you ready?" Shadis asked him.

"Yes sir." Eren'a voice shook a little. Come on E you got this.

"Proceed." Shadis ordered. The boy cranked the leaver. Eren was pulled up. His feet lifted off the ground. He put his arms out slightly to balance himself. He stayed there. A hella determined look on his face. Everyone cheered. He rocked a bit.

Then a really bad thing happened. He fell backward. I saw a glint of something as he did. His belt! It's broken! How did I not see it before.

"No! Not yet!!" Eren yelled as he struggled, hanging upside down, "once more! I can do it."

"Lower him." Shadis ordered. Eren fell onto his knees.

I jumped off of Reiner's shoulders and pushed my way to the front. I ran up to Shadis.

"His belt! The clasp on his belt is broken." I told him, "Vognar. Give your belt to Eren." I ordered. Shadis looked shocked but let it slide and nodded his head at the blonde in front of us. 

He exchanged his belt and Eren was back on the contraption again and now he was staying upright. I smirked slightly.

"Your gear was defective. If given a piece of functional gear you might not be as worthless after all. Watermaster didn't notice the broken clasp. And I hadn't if it wasn’t for Rosemary. Might have to visit the supply depot and crack a couple skulls." Shadis said while holding the broken belt.

"Ooo! Can I come? That sounds like fun." Shadis shot me a look.

"So you mean I- I didn't wash out?" Eren asked as he was still hanging their upright.

"You made the cut. Now keep training cadet!"

Shadis tuned to me, "how did you notice the belt even from back there when I couldn't front right in front of him?" 

"I have a really good eyes. Yours are hollowed into your head. My brothers and dad taught me well. Seems like yours didn't." I smirked.

"Can't you speak to me with respect?" He asked, sighing like he's giving up on me.

"No can do boss man. You see I don't do well with authority. And I can't change that. This is what your gonna have to deal with for the next 3 years. Good luck." I smirked and then walked off with my friends looking up at them.


	6. Chapter 6

It's two years into the training and we are running through the muddy and wet forest as it rained. Let me tell you. I haven't grown. I'm still 4'7. So annoying.

We had our green cloaked hoods up shielding us from the rain. As well as a heavy backpack on our backs each. Well it want heavy for me.

I ran at the front of the group a emotionless expression on my face. Then I heard Shadis yell at Armin as he ran at the back lagging behind.

"Oh pick on someone your own size! Why don't you come down here and run with us?! I'll sit up on that horse and yell shit into your ear!" I yelled back at him. He rolled his eyes and ignored me. He's learned to do that throughout the last 3 years.

Our next training exercise is swinging through the forest in our 3-DM Gear and killing practice dummies of titans.

I sped through the forests at incredible speed slicing and dicing at every titan dummie I see.

I sped past some guys. 

"Don't mind if I steal your thunder do you?" Connie asked Jean.

I sliced at the neck, "not at all!" I yelled moving again. I jumped off trees and sped through the forest. 

I sped with Eren and Mikasa. Going passed them and getting there before them. I took out a huge chunk. Cutting the board underneath. Eren didn't cut deep enough. Oh no. He's not gonna like that.

Okay time to try out a new trick, that my brothers taught me. 

I sped down toward a titan model and started spinning i crossed my arms having my blades out to the sides. I felt myself make contact. When I finished I sped to a tree next to it to admire my work. 

That was a clean one before and now all of the neck thing is gone. Ah ha! Yes!!! Score!! My brothers said they could never get it. They said that one of the soldiers in the survey corps use it but no body else could get it.

-_-

I sat perched, on my feet don't ask me how, on one of the wooden poles of the gate, wired with barb wire. I watched as Eren took down Reiner in physical combat. Reiner ended up on the floor. 

I was sitting out because every time I went with someone to fight them I ended up getting them hurt.

Reiner groaned laying on the ground, Eren held out his hand, "sorry man. I really gotta learn to hold back." Reiner took it and Eren pulled him up. 

"Eh, its alright. Let's see how you do as the rogue." Reiner held out the wooden knife. I jumped off the wooden peg, and walked over to them, "what are you waiting on?"

"This training doesn't make sense." Eren took the knife, "We're not exactly picking fights with someone our own size. A guy would have to be stupid to use this. I mean a knife."

"What if there's not an option?" Reiner asked, "the fight doesn't give us a say, if it wants to get ugly it gets ugly. It's our job to be prepared. The enemy comes in many forms. Artillery isn't always gonna be the answer. Soldiers, the ones worth their salt anyway, are ready for anything." Erne looked up at him in disbelief, "don't believe me? Look," he looked at Annie who was just strolling around the grounds.

"Yeah? What about her?" Eren asked, "only thing she's ready for is any chance to slack off."

"Ya think so?" Oh no this isn't gonna be good, "maybe somebody outta give her a talkin' too. Give her a little hard knocks lesson on preparedness." He had that little mischievous glint in his eyes. Annie walked over to where Reiner was waiting for her, she looked up at him, "Coumadin not beaten you down enough? Keep it up and you'll be as flat as the dirt your walking on. I suggest you think back to why you enlisted in the first place."

"What are you doing?" Eren asked as he walked up to them. I shook my head and face palmed. Annie looked angry. Her face looks so funny when she is. 

Reiner put his hands on Eren's shoulders from behind, "okay, now go and get her." He pushed him. Eren tried to stop him. Annie already had her arms out in front of her ready.

"Right. I hope you don't expect me to hold back." Eren said. Ha! He thinks he has a chance. Eren ran at her with the dagger in his hand, "heads up!"

She brought her elbow up to get momentum and kicked Eren's shin making him fall. He got back to his feet, "son of a... that was a dirty move." He fell back down from his hurting leg.

"Are we don't here?" Annie asked Reiner, boredly.

"Not just yet. You know the drill take up the dagger." She groaned. Eren stood back up and tried to get her to stop, the dagger in front of him.

Annie got to him and grabbed his arm over the mouth and kicked him under the legs making him fly into the air and land with his legs behind his head. Annie walked back to Reiner tossing him the dagger.

"There. So you ready to take me on yourself yet, or what?" Annie asked brooding blondie.

"Uh not exactly." Reiner said.

"Don't you dare. She's got a lesson coming right?" Eren said from his place on the floor between his legs, "you go get her."

"Yeah. A soldier can't really afford to back down either. Get ready, here I co-" and he was on the floor as well.

I smirked as I got an idea, "hey Annie?" I called to her and I walked slightly that way. She turned around to face me, "let's fight! No dagger just you and me." 

She smirked slightly, "yeah sure." I pulled my hair up and tied it up.

She got into her fighting position and I got into mine.

She makes the first move. She punches with her left hand I blocked it and she swiping with her right I blocked that too. She kicks and I block it with my leg. She swung her arm again and I ducked under I swinging my legs under hers, she jumped up avoiding it. 

I backflipped kicking her in the face her head whipped back and she stepped back. We got into position again. 

She came at me ready to punch but instead ducked down and swing her leg I jumped up and somersaulted over her then when I landed I kicked her back as she was still crouched on the ground. She rolled a little but before sliding and running at me. 

I let her punch me in the face and kick my leg but then I blacked and slid under her legs and as she turned around I scraped up a pile of dust into her face. She started to swat it away coughing and spluttering. 

When it was out of her face I could tell she was angry and frustrated that means she is not focused. When she ran at me she ran with open arms as she came close I ducked down only to spring back up hitting her chin on my head. I kneed her in the stomach and as she bent over I elbowed her in the back and grabbed her head smashing it in my knee and she fell onto the ground I brought my leg up and then kicked my heel into her side. 

She rolled over to her back but didn't get up. She was breathing slightly heavy. I smiled.

I put my hand out for her to take to get up, "that was a good fight." She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

"Your fast, oh, short one." She rubbed my head as I took my long hair out of its tie. I am fast and that's saying something because she can go at lightning speed.

"That's some technique you've got." Eren said as Annie brushed hair out of her face, "who taught you how to fight like that?"

"My father did." She answered bluntly.

"You Like pioneer it or..."

"Does it really matter?" Eren gasped, "it's pointless. Just like all of this."

"Wait, you mean the training in general?" Eren asked still sitting on the floor.

"Hand to hand combat doesn't count against our final grade." Annie said staring at the other trainees, "the smart ones blow it off. It's a shit show anyway. The top 10 cadets get go serve in the interior. The rest of us? Forget it. The point is. Only the idiots like you take this part of boot camp seriously. Idiots and whatever they are," Annie motioned to Sasha and Connie who were making weird noises and poses at each other, the wooden knife in Connie's mouth. I looked back as Annie had the wooden knife up to, a now standing, Eren's throat. I growled but did nothing knowing she isn't going to do anything.

"First rule of this life, kid. The better you are at dropping the bad guys the more distance the powers lead put between you. That's what this whole stupid farce is about." 

"Sure, what ever you say!" Eren tried to one up her. But he ended up back on the ground the knife up to his throat again. Okay I'm getting angry now.

"Face it. You don't fight the nature of things and win." Annie stood up, over him, "look around you Eren. All the sons of bitches really expect us to do is play the game. Don't be a pawn." She walked away. I held a hand out to Eren to pull him up and he grabbed it letting me pull him up.

"Yeah. Well I still stand by what I said earlier." Reiner said as she walked away.

-_-

"I know okay. And look, I'm not saying it's right. It's just the way things are. Before wall Maria was comprised all ODM-X were rare. Only the scouts ever risked proximity to the titans..." Armin's voice drowned out as I listened to what horseface was saying.

"That's how you can conserve fuel. Let the momentum do the work for you." Jean explained.

"Wow, that's pretty advanced." The guy opposite them said.

"Duh, its called having a sixth sense for the finer points of your gear." Jean said cockily, "you gotta do the strut if you wanna make the cut. The MP only recruit the best."

"Ahh. Man that would be amazing." Marco said dreamy eyed, "working within a stones throw of the king. No greater honour than that." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"Shut up, Marco." Jean said hitting the back of his head making the drink spill all over his face, "we're not children you can drop the misty eyed bullshit. Honour doesn't have any damn part of it. You just want a nice cushy job in the interior playing glorified sentry."

"That's not true." Marco exclaimed, "that's not me at all."

"Listen to you guys." Eren spoke up, from across me, "interior. 5 years ago this was part of it."

"You got a point to make, friend?" Jean said hastily, "I'm right here."

Eren put his drink down, "poor Jean, so misguided. And besides, I don't think your head'll fit in the interior anyway." I saw Jean's eye twitch. Everyone snickered.

"Very funny." Jean looked around.

"Seems a little backwards to me. Fine tuning your titan killing skills so the brass will station you somewhere where you'll never see one." Eren had an angry look on his face but kept calm.

"You'd rather I was good at getting killed?" Jean asked, the same angry expression, "thank you but, I'll pass. Better to play the system then get nawed on." That set Eren off.

"You son of a bitch!" Eren yelled standing up.

"Bring it on you little bastard." Jean challenged also standing up.

"Eren please stop it." Armin pleaded. As Eren took ahold of Jean's shirt.

"Gentlemen please." I stood up an grabbed both of their hands, pulling them apart. And lowering Eren's arm.

"You think you can judge me?!" Jean suddenly yelled, grabbing ahold of Eren's shirt.

"Rip my shirt and you're dead!" Eren yelled back at him. I just sighed and shook my head.

"I don't give a damn about your shirt! You pissed me off!" Oh for Fucks sakes.

"What! Are you crazy?!" Suddenly Eren did the thing Annie did to him and Jean was flipped onto the floor. Everyone gasped.

"Damn it." Jean groaned sitting up rubbing his head, "what the hell what that move?"

"Little something I picked up this afternoon, while you were busy with your thumb up your ass." Eren told him an angry expression on his face, "you honestly believe the military police are your ticket to the good life? Your not a soldier. Your a joke." Everyone was silent as I sat back down. Then the door started to open.

"Would someone care to explain the little ruckus I heard just now?" Shadis asked from his spot behind the half opened door. He's one creepy mother fucker, "I do hope everything's alright."

Jean sat back down, as did Eren.

"Sasha ripped a huge gas balloon from her ass, Shady." I told Shadis. Sasha gasped really loud. Everyone snickered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Shadis said from his spot now in the mess hall. Sasha gasped again, "for the love of god, learn some self control." Sasha kept going on and on about it. But I just ignored her, drinking my soup. Soon enough I just shoved a loaf of bread in her mouth.

Eren and Jean glared and said things to each other. So I stood up and smacked them both on the back of the head and death glared them. Making them stop.

-_-

Of the original recruits 218 cadets graduated. Some with honours.

"Do you have heart?!" 

"Sir!" Everyone yelled as we saluted. I stood in the front with the other 10. There was eleven because I scored 1st. We are stood at the graduation ceremony.

"As of now you have three options open to you. Chose wisely. The garrison regiment, Their job is to reinforce the wall. The scout regiment, who rides out into titan county to take back what was once ours. And the MP regiment, maintaining law and order under orders from his royal majesty. 

"Those cadets eligible for the MP have already been named. The rest of you game a look. These are the top of your class."

I was in first place. Mikasa second. Reiner and Bertolt tied for third. Annie forth. Eren fifth. Jean sixth. Marco seventh. Connie eighth. Sasha ninth, and Kristie tenth.

We've finally done it. Ah ha! Yes! Fuck yeah, man! 

-_-

We are now celebrating.

"You're really gonna turn your back on the MP for ten scouts?" A blondie asks Eren.

"Why in the world would you do that? Your in the top 10." The brunette one said next to him.

"The scouts have always been my goal. I don't want the easy life. Not with all the work I've put in." Eren answered, "I trained to fight titans."

"Are you insane?!" Blondie exclaimed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Blondie looked around, "how many people have died. We're talking a fifth of the population. If that doesn't paint a picture for you, I don't know what will. This is our life now. We can't beat them."

"Yeah so what?" Eren asked making them look up, "we buckle, Taking it all lying down? Things have changed. Maybe not a hell of a lot, but enough. They aren't the mystery they were 5 years ago. There's still a long way to go, we've made progress. Every battle we've lost, taught us a lesson. Gave us the tiniest inroad towards something like hope. 

"Your telling me it's better to cut our losses! Let death and destruction be meaningless?! Just ball it up and accept it?! Not on your life! Humanity's future lies outside the walls, and I'm gonna clear the way! I'm gonna take back what was ours, And drive them out! And as long as at least one of us can say that, we're not done!" As Eren finished he ran off tears running down his face. Armin, Mikasa and I ran after him.

We walked up to him as he was sitting on the steps. I sat on the large step below looking up at them.

"That was, ah, quite a speech you gave there." Armin told Eren. 

"Yeah." Eren chuckled, "most of it was yours. The stuff you used to say, back in the day." 

Armin looked away, "well I'm joining the scout regiment too." He suddenly exclaimed. Eren gasped in shock. I knew this was coming. I knew it from the start.

"Now you're just being stupid! Come on, you're not a fighter. Your life is with books." Eren told him, tried to reason.

"I'm through with letting other people fight for me." Armin whispered.

"Guess it's the scouts for me too." Mikasa spoke up.

"Oh, come on! Second to the class. Your wasting your shot." Eren exclaimed back at her.

"Understand this, Eren. Where you go, I go. I made a promise to your mom before she died. I'm not letting you die. I've got your back wether you like it or not. So just deal with it."

"Yeah, well, moms not here." He touched his head.

"A lot of people I used to care about aren't here either." Mikasa said. So are mine and Armin's.

"Well, that was my plan all along. To follow in my brothers footsteps. Well to maybe not die or lose a leg but still. I'm joining the scouts." I told them, they nodded, I touched the tighter bangles and rings on my wrist and fingers thinking of them.


	7. Chapter 7

We stood outside watching as the scout regiment on their horses go by. Eren holding me up so I could see what was going on. Curse my shortness. I am 20 why am I so short. My birthday was last week.

The first one I heard was commander Erwin. He had blonde hair that was parted at the side and slicked back. He was quite tall from what I can see. He had a somewhat strict face.

Next was Levi someone said that he was like an entire brigade to himself. Huh, so he's good. His hair was raven black, parted slightly to right side and had an undercut. He had a stoic face, he's steely grey eyes silently judging everyone. He's so hot. Wait. Did I just say that. 

"Tsk. Spare me please." He scoffed. Ha. So he's modest. His voice is deep. He looks quite small. But compared to me he's a giant.

I saw another one next to Levi. I heard someone say their name is Hanji. I think she's a girl, she looks it. Her reddy- brown hair was pulled into a hight ponytail. And goggles were strapped into her face, using them for glasses. She looked a little crazy.

"Feel how excited everyone is." Eren commented, "it's just like the crowd has such a different energy now."

"Well we are going on 5 years without incident." The auburn haired girl with the squeaky voice said from behind us, Eren put me down as he turned around, "seems like a good omen."

"And you should check on all the cannon upgrades," the dark skinned tall boy said from next to the girl, "the sight of them alone outta be enough to scare them off."

"That's the truth." The girl smiled.

"You in denial 'cause your a couple? What's that about?" Eren said annoyed. 

"Woah, woah. This isn't what it looks like, okay." The girl turned around waving her arm flustered, the boy stood with a blush on his shocked face.

"Knock if off man it's embarrassing." The boy put his hand in front of his mouth as his blush deepened.

"Hey, hey. Lookie here." I heard from the left of me. We all turned our heads in the direction of it. It was Hannes coming through the crowd towards us.

"Mr. Hannes." Eren greeted formerly, surprised.

"Words on the streets they let you graduate yesterday?" He said stopping in front of us with another man behind him, "either you've grown up or standards have plummeted."

"Oh, Yeah, like your one to talk. The core of engineers keep their new chief in the drink." Eren played.

"Watch it." Hannes warned, flicking Eren's head, then his face went serious, "I'm sorry if this is out of the blue. But I want you to know, your moms death still haunts me."

"Me too, but it's wasn't your fault." Eren reassured. Hannes gasped, eyes going wide, "we were shooting in the dark then. But nothing like that's gonna happen again. We know what we're dealing with now."

Eren and I ran off to do our duties and clean the cannons on the walls.

-_-

"The fuck you mean your joining the scouts? What happened to the MP that was your whole thing." Eren asked Connie as he cleaned the inside of the cannon. I had the job of cleaning the outside. And let me tell you. It was desgusting.

"Don't worry about it. A guys aloud to change his mind, okay?" Connie told him, not looking up from what he was doing.

"I think your speech yesterday lit a fire under him." A girl with short black hair in low pigtails said waking up to Eren with her arms behind her back.

"Ain't nobody talking to you! His temper tantrum had nothing to do with it!" Connie exclaimed looking back at them. Eren stopping working.

"Take it easy. It's not like you're the only one." The blondie from last night said walking up to us. He blushed a bit scratching his chin.

"What? Are you serious?" Eren asked.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Sasha now walked up with her hand in her jacket. Oh no, what has she done this time, "'cause I totally just helped myself to the officers pantry." She pulled out the meat. Oh for fuck sakes.

"Sasha! They could throw your ass in the clink for that!" Eren said, worriedly.

"Seriously what is wrong with you?"

"What isn't wrong with her?" I spoke, rolling my eyes, scrubbing at the wood and metal.

"It'll be fine. I'm willing to share." She had this hungry look on her face. A blush on it while she was drooling, "oh! Can you imagine the sandwiches?!"

"Do you know how rare meats been since the titans took wall Maria?" Pigtails asked. 

"A little bit. Yeah." She brushed it off. Sasha got the meat out and put it in the storage box, "just look at it this way. Pretty Soon, we'll take back all the room we need for livestock."

"I would really like a slice please." The black haired boy exclaimed, his eyes closed.

"Hey, if he gets one, so do I. Just so you know." Connie said.

"Me too. I'm in on it too." Pigtails said.

"But.." Eren trailed off.

"Come on don't just stand there. If they see up slacking off. We're in for it." Blacky said starting to clean the inside again. I shook my head.

"See you guys at lunchtime." Pigtails sung, walking off.

Suddenly the same flash of lightning struck from 5 years ago struck again behind the wall. And up came the colossal titan looking at us dead in the face. 

Then came the burst of air. I stuck my hooks into the ground of the wall before I went anywhere. Everyone was pushed off of the wall. The air was hot. Hot steam. I shielded my face as it burned. 

"Eren!!" I screamed, I heard them down there. They're good.

Once it stopped I looked at my hands to see them burnt. Then the burns started to fade. I looked at them in shock. Momentarily forgetting there is a giant 60- meter tall titans staring at me. Wait it's just staring at me.

I unsheathed my swords as Eren jumped up next to me. His swords out already. 

"You! It's been a while!" Eren growled.

"Go to one side. I'll take the other." I ordered him. He nodded as a monotone expression overcame my face. I ran to his left side as Eren ran to his right. 

It lifted its red muscly arm and scraped across the top of the wall. We both jumped at it came at it. We jumped its way. Off the wall. I swung below it as Eren swing above. It looked to Eren and tried to grab at him but luckily he swung under. I made a cut through his back. I know it won't do anything but it makes me feel better. 

I swung back up as Eren ran up its arm. We both swung around it's back crossing and then latched on to its nape as we both zipped forward raising our blades going for the kill. But as we tried to a gust of steam from it and we were flung back. Damn it. We're still attached to the giant piece of muscle. Eren screamed as we pushed the button to our thrusters. We went forward and sliced. 

The air clearing. Nothing. No body even. I growled out loud. He just disappeared.

"What the shit?!" I screamed, as I latched onto the wall swinging up to the top. I sheathed my swords. I looked down to the edge to see Eren standing on the wall attached to it. I looked to the gate. 

Oh no. There's a hole. Another one.

"Eren where'd he go?" Blondie asked as he looked down at him, "did he get away or did you take him out?" 

"He's gone." Eren growled up at him, "exactly like 5 years ago. He's here one moment and then gone the next. Just like that!"

He came back up. Eren tried to apologise.

"Don't apologise. look at us, we were too scared to move." Blondie reassured.

"Hey! Wallow on your own time! In case you hadn't noticed, there's a breech! We have to act now! When they start pouring in, that's it!" Connie yelled.

"Look alive!" A man with sort brown hair came up on the wall, we saluted, "operation colossal titan is in effect. I expect you to take part. Report to HQ. if you got close to the damn thing, we need detail."

"Sir."

"Sir. We pray the advance team will be victorious." Connie yelled.

-_-

We did as told and returned to HQ. Everyone was running around.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire cadets. Time to put your training to work. I have faith, each one of you will be a credit to your regiment."

"Armin, what's wrong?" I heard Eren say. I looked over from where I was filling up my gas tanks, to see Armin was shaking as he was trying to fill his up. He couldn't get it in.

"I- don't worry I'm fine." Armin's voice shook, "give me a second for my nerves to settle. It's bad isn't it? Theres a hole in the wall 18- meters wide and we don't even remotely have the engineering know-how to plug it. That huge bolder near the front gate was our best bet. But we couldn't figure out how to hoist it in place. Unless we seal the breech. The entire city's as good as dead. How long do you think before they take wall rose? Seriously, how long? Think about it. Any time the mood strikes they could wipe out the entire human race in an afternoon." 

I stopped him. Grabbing his arm and slapped him across the face, "Armin. Get a grip." He looked at in shock, "listen to me. Your focused on the past. Look Ahead. We're not gonna be the victims anymore."

"Sorry... I-I'm okay." He whispered. I grabbed the tanks and refilled it for him, letting him have a second.

-_-

We all stood outside in the courtyard in lines.

"I want everyone split into four squadrons as practiced," a commander that looks like Shadis but with hair and a beard, I'm not good with names, yelled at us, "all squadrons are responsible for supply runs, message rely and enemy combat under the command of the garrison regiment. The innerset squadron will be taking the vanguard. Cadets will be taking the middle guard led by a support squad. Rear guard will go to the elites. I expect you all to man your posts. Knowing the advance tea has been wiped out. That's right, the outer gate is history. Titans are in. This means the armoured titan is likely to reappear. If and when he does, the inner gate will also be history." Everyone started whispering, "Quiet! Right, those in the vanguard be ready. The whole area is well saturated. Your mission is a very simple one. Defend the wall until the evacuations done. Now be aware all of you that desertion is punishable by execution. If it comes to it, lay down your lives! Dismissed!" 

"Sir." We all saluted. Then all ran off. I stood with Mikasa as we heard Eren and Jean fighting again. I didn't want to listen so I just zoned them out and watched as Jean had Eren's shirt again. We walked closer as Eren slammed Jean into a pole. I tuned back in.

"Shut up for a second! We trained for this. What do you think the last 3 years were about? We survived. We stared death in the face and we lived. Not everyone can say that, can they? Some people couldn't take it and either ran or were thrown out. He'll some people actually died! But not us! Am I right?! We powered through for 3 years. What's one more day. You can do this Jean, alright?the MP will still be waiting for you tomorrow." Eren made a speech. Jean swore and then walked off telling Daz to stop balling.

"Eren." Mikasa walked towards him, "if things take a turn for the worse. I want you to come find me, alright?"

"What? We're in completely different squads."

"This is gonna got ugly and when it does, that plan goes out the window." Mikasa told him, "come and find me, so I can protect you."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Eren said.

"Ackerman, Rosemary!" Someone called, we looked to see it's a soldier from the garrison regiment, "come with me. You two have been assigned to the rear guard on special orders. Get moving."

"But, sir. I'm a cadet, I'll slow everyone down." Mikasa tried to decline.

"Your not being asked for an evaluation here. Mass exodus is falling apart. We need as many elite soldiers as possible to get this back on track."

"Sir. With all do respe-" Eren stopped her. I went up to the soldier.

"No." I said plainly.

"No?" He asked me.

"No. I'm going on my own." I told him.

"This isn't up for discussion." He said.

"I don't work well with others. I'm not going. I'm going to fight those bastards alone. I'm better when I'm alone." I told him my voice and face not wavering. 

He growled, "do whatever the fuck you want. If you want to die, be my guest." He gave up.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood at the window of the building. Alright, let's give me hell. I smirked and jumped off the window onto the roof of a building and running along it using my hooks as an extra boost. 

I whipped through the city. Running and using my 3DM gear. I got to the centre of the city. 

Titan up ahead. Blonde hair. 10 meter class. I zipped around it before it even had a chance to see me. Cutting a chunk out of its nape. Dead. 

I kept going killing every titan I see. 

I got to the vanguard it's been totally taken over by titans. Shit! Damn it! Fuck! 

Okay, I need to help. I was out of the way of every titan. I gasped as I felt a sudden pain throughout my body. There aren't any titans around I've got all my limbs. What is this. 

I ran to a high roof where I'll be safe. I sheathed my swords as the pain started to grow worse. My eyebrows furrowed. I took my jacket off. 

I gasped it the sight. Swirls. Glowing swirls started to grow on my skin. I watched as they grew down my arms and got brighter. It hurt as they did. It was slow and painful.

Soon enough it started to rain. It soothed my burning skin, but not a lot. I felt something in my hair.

Huh? 

It's getting longer. I picked up a piece of hair as it grew. I then watched in shock as it turned white. I couldn't see the top of my hair, but the roots were black. It started at the roots and went down. I picked up my now white ass length hair. 

Suddenly there was a pain in my back. It was on my shoulder blades. The pain got worse. I yelped as it felt like someone was stabbing me over and over with a white hot poker. I heard the back of my top rip.

I fell onto my hands and knees. The pain kept getting worse and worse. I felt like my shoulder blade bones are moving, braking and reassembling. 

I gasped as something pierced my skin open and held it open. Something then started to grow out of the two slits in my back. I somewhat screamed in pain as it did. 

What felt like hours had passed and it was still going. My back felt heavy, my shoulder blades are in pain in every way possible and I could still feel something growing on my back. 

I'm thankful no titans came in my direction. The growing on my back felt further away than it should be. I felt the growing stop and then a hot burning sensation started on the cuts on my shoulder blades again. But that's didn't last long, thankfully. 

The rain stopped flowing by the time the pain stopped. I must have been there for an hour. An hour and a half maybe.

I sat on my hands and knees as I panted. My shoulder blades feel like they're moving.

I finally found enough strength to see what this pain was. I gasped and yelped at the sight.

"What the fuck?" I whispered, as I looked at the huge black and white wings protruding from my back. I watched as they flapped slightly.

With the pain fully gone away. I slowly stood up, I stumbled a bit getting used to the new found weight on my back. I mean these things are thick, they're like about 2-3 meters long each. 

The right wing was pure white feathered with golden streaks going through it in places. And the left wing was striking black feathered with golden streaks as well. They were surely stunning. Each had sharp tips. Like blades attached to the ends. 

I concentrated and tried to move them in front of me. They did. It's surprisingly easy. Okay let's try flying.

I flapped my wings getting the feel. Okay. 

I grabbed my jacket and tied it around my waist tightly. Making sure my waist things are secure. I walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. Yep it's high enough.

I sighed and then jumped. I soared down the wind whipping my white and black rooted hair. I tucked in my wings to my back and the opened them out when I got nearly to the bottom and pulled up.

I soared through the air as I went up. I flew in a circle before remembering what I am doing out here. I flapped my wings as I spotted a group of titans.

Smirking I flew over to them at lightning speed, unsheathing my swords. Before they even knew what hit them I sliced their napes. I flew up and watched as they all dropped to the ground together. 

I continued to kill the ugly beasts. Figuring out that the blades on the ends of the wings are very useful for killing them. Just whip passed them wings out in front of me and slice their napes. I don't even need the blades. They get dull easier. But at the speed I'm going I only really need one set of blades. I cut cleanly and quickly before they even get a chance to dull down.

I looked around, flapping my wings as I floated in the air. There aren't any soldiers around. And I've taken out all of the titans that are near me. I snapped my head up as I heard a screech. It had to have been a titan. Though it seems oddly familiar.

It's coming from head quarters. It must've been taken over by titan. I've got to help. 

I took off flying in the direction of HQ. I beat my wings ferociously. Getting used to the feeling of flying. The wind whipped my white and black rooted hair around behind me wildly. My cadet jacket that was around my waist gone  somewhere god only knows. My 3DM gear ditched somewhere. I didn't need it and it was slowing me down do I cut the lines attaching the blades to it and took the swords.

I'm pretty far away as I was somewhere at the outer gate. I got to HQ seeing a titan with no arms screeching. It's so familiar. Before I watched it kill a titan. One of its own. What? I saw it's face. Its eyes. They're so much like... Eren! Its Eren! How is he a titan? 

He was falling to the ground and I could see two titans advancing toward him. I've gotta help!

I flapped my wings faster and flew past the one with a moustache? And sliced its nape, as incredible speed with my blades then advanced on the other. I sliced its neck and looked down at Eren's titan body to see him coming out of it at the nape. The weak spot. It was steaming and he sat on his knees. But his eyes were closed. 

I started to fly down as I saw Mikasa grabbed onto him. I stepped onto the ground as she started to cry.

Armin, Bertolt, Annie, Reiner and Jean, came up behind me.

"Kaiya?" I heard Bertolt gasp. I turned around to look at all of them. 

"Hi guys." I said.

"What?" Jean said coming up and touching my black wing. Bertolt touched my hair.

"No time. We need to get Eren to safety." I told them. I flapped up to Mikasa. Putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me. Her eyes widening at the sight of me.

"We need to get up to safety." I told her, "I'll take Eren. It'll be a pain to carry him and you." She nodded tears still streaming down her face. She slowly let go of Eren and I picked him up bridal style. And slowly went down to the others. 

I looked around and saw a large flat roof. I flapped my mismatched wings harder as Eren's slightly heavy. Flying over there everyone followed. Mikasa faster than them. I gave her Eren as she continued to cry into his unconscious body.

Everybody joined us afterwards. I pulled my wings flush on my back so I couldn't hit anyone with them. I concentrated hard to try and get them to go back into my body. Once I did I looked back they're still there. Oh, well so they don't retract in. Huh. Cool. 

Well I guess that's something I have to live with now. I'm kind of glad though. That hurt the first time they grew.

"Kaiya?" 

"Hmm." I hummed. I looked at them. They looked at me with shock. More importantly my wings.

"How- uh?" Jean asked.

"I, uh, don't really know." I told them sheepishly, "all I know is that I felt this immense pain and my body started changing," I showed them making glowing patterns appear on my arms, "it's started with this. Then my hair changed. It grew and changed colour. Then my shoulder blade bones felt like they were being broken shifted and reassembled. It felt like someone cut down my back and then my wings started to grow. It went on for what felt like hours. Apparently it did. As it started to rain when the pain came and then had well stopped when it finished." Bertolt was stroking my white wing as I slightly fluttered it.

I walked over to Eren and Mikasa, and now Armin as they hugged and cried. I hugged them all and my wings wrapped around them as if protection and comfort.

-_-

I don't know what happened. One minute we were hugging and the next we are on the ground only the four of us as soldiers pointed rifles and blades at us. We are at the wall, on a mossy but. The river next to us.

Armin was holding onto Eren on the floor and Mikasa and I were standing in front of them. Mikasa with her blades raised and me with my blades and wings in front of the boys. As a protection barrier.

"Your all gonna die." I heard Eren say behind me. I looked slightly behind me at them to see he had a smile on his face, his eyes blank. Slowly he lifted his head as his eyes widened the light coming back into them. He gasped looking at the scene in front of us. And also me.

Mikasa gasped, looking back at her adoptive brother, "you alright?" She asked him.

"Look at me. Eren, hey! Can you move?" Armin asked him, "can you hear me? Say something?" He had tears in his eyes, "you've got to tell them everything. They're terrified but they'll understand." 

Eren looked to his blond best friend confused, "Armin, what?"

"Catch that? He said we're all going to die." One soldier called out.

"There's not much else you can make of that." Another one said, "son of a bitch wants to eat us."

"Cadets, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Kaiya Adielia Rosemary and Armin Arlert. The four of you have jointly committed an act of high treason. Wether or not it's a swift execution, depends on you. Any attempt to move from where you stand now, anything I deem the least bit suspicious, you will be met with cannon fire. Do not test me." Commander dickwad from before shouts out to us, I gave him a death glare, "answer carefully. Eren Jaeger. What exactly are you? Human or titan? And Kaiya Rosemary, what are you? Are you human?"

What? Well I don't exactly know at the moment. I'm not a titan I know that. I have these flying things attached to my back and I can regenerate. There are glowing things on my skin and my hair grew and changed colour very quickly. Well I'm still human. I'm just advanced.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't understand." Eren yelled out to him.

"Son of a bitch is playing innocent." I heard dickhead mutter, "answer me damn you. Invasion will get you no where. Don't try to stall and pretend ignorance. You don't stand a chance. You'll be blown to hell before you can assume your true form." 

"What true form?" Eren asked, shocked. He doesn't remember.

"Please. All of us saw it happen! You imerged form the carcass of a fallen titan and fooled few of your comrades. A creature of unknown origin, ability or allegiance to slip through and infiltrate wall rose, and that creature is you! Under the circumstances, you're being sanctioned by his majesty, neither here nor there, you are a risk and well within my rights to eliminate. 

"I will not let this situation stand. Every moment I squander mulling over your supposed innocence. Puts us all in further jeopardy by an attack from the armoured titan. He'll, for all I'm aware your attack a diversion precisely for that purpose. I'm sorry, humanity's fate hangs in the balance and I can't waste any more time or man power on you. Do you understand? My conscience will not faulter to watch you die." He pointed to us.

"Nor should it." The short white haired chick with glasses said from next to him, "as soldiers they all know the price of their position. If their this committed to defence under threat of death, so be it. They won't be persuaded. As you say it's just a waste of time."

"Sir, please, this may be our best chance. We'll expand far less artillery if they're in human form." One soldier yelled to them.

Mikasa walks forward, "excuse me. I wouldn't. Not while we're standing here." I stood next to her. My glare maybe outing hers, "unless anyone's feeling up to the task. In case, I'm happy to demonstrate my own technique. On you. Every last inch of your traitorous flesh."

"Sir there is something you should know. Mikasa was assigned to the elites fresh out of training. Equal to a hundred soldiers easily. If we lost her it would be quite the tragedy. And for Kaiya she was the same. But refused and went off to kill them herself. She hasn't been to restock her weapons and she is still using the first ones. Soldiers saw where she had been. The titans were all wiped out for a 60- meter radius of the vicinity. She ranked 1st in her class above anyone that has ever been in cadets." The man that wanted me in the elites said to commander asshole. His eyes widened in shock.

"Okay. Somebody talk to me, now." Eren pleaded for Someone to explain, "the hell is all this?"

"Mikasa you can't take them all on." Armin said from behind me, now standing up.

"She ain't alone." I told him, "and besides. I could wipe them out myself if I wanted to."

"Even if you took down a few. There's nowhere left for you to run." Armin tried to get us to see sense.

"Whoever comes at Eren deals with us." Mikasa told him, "I'll take on the entire regiment if I have to. I don't give a damn at what they throw at us."

"This isn't the only way. They're just scared, they don't understand what's happening. We need to just calm down and talk it out." Armin reasoned. 

"One more time!" Dickface shouted, "are you a human being or a titan?"

"I'm human." Eren yelled. They all looked at me.

"I'm human I'm just advanced." I said, my glare not wavering once.

"So you say. I'm left with no choice." He started to bring his hand up, "forgive me. When push comes to shove. All of us are monsters." His arm came up straight. Oh, shit.

"Armin, head for the wall." Mikasa yelled as we turned around and started to run, "I've got Eren."

"Wait, ah, no!" Eren tried to stop her, but she picked him up. He gasped and suddenly pushed her off him. He grabbed my hand and pulled us over to Armin. The cannons were shot. 

It's like it went in slow motion. I went in front of them facing Eren as I wrapped my wings around them. I watched as he bit into his thumb, blood spurting out. A look of sheer determination on his face. 

Then there was this huge flash of lightning. It came from Eren. Then a burst of steam. The cannonball hit. I don't feel anything. I'm not dead. I opened my eyes and looked around to see we are in the rib cage of the carcass of a titan. More specifically Eren's. oh my god.


	9. Chapter 9

I kept a monotone face as I in wrapped my wings from my friends and pulled them flush onto my back standing up and turning around to face the soldiers. I kept my blades firmly in my hands.

I looked to Mikasa to see she is still on the floor and had her emotionless expression on her face. Then to Armin who was also sitting, he was more than shocked.

I heard the head from above me moving and creaking. Then a burst of steam came out where Eren burst through the skin of the back of it. I could hear him ripping himself from the carcass but kept my gaze straight. The steam was blacking my view of them.

"I know I heard they fired the cannon at us. And then..." Armin's eyes were the size of saucers, "then there was a tremendous crash and a blast of heat. Apparently we're now in the innards of a giant skeleton."

"Eren did it for us Armin." I told him, looking over my shoulder at him, "that's all we need to understand for now." I saw him smile slightly.

"Armin! Mikasa! Kaiya!" Eren yelled running around the right side of the rib cage, "hey are you guys alright?" The bones were starting to disintegrate.

"Eren... how'd you...?" Armin trailed off.

"I don't know." Eren exclaimed, "it's already starting to vaporise, like the corpse of a titan. Got out of here." Eren walked further out. I walked to stand next to him, "hard to tell if they're watching and waiting. Or just totally dazed. I suppose it doesn't really matter much either way." He looked to the cannons, "I'm sure once the smoke clears they'll resume the attack." I turned around as Mikasa stood up, "after seeing this. We've blown any hope of reasoning with them." Eren grabbed ahold of the Jaeger cellar key that was around his neck, "the cellar. I'm starting to remember. This key. Our house in Shiganshina. My father said I have to go back there. And for you to too." He looked to me, "everything hinged on it. I think it's why he gave me the power to transform. And you your wings. If I can make it back to our cellar. I might learn the titans secrets." He slammed his hand down on the vaporising bones, making a dent, "why'd he keep this stuff secret? How many scouts have already died because my father didn't share this information?! It could be the last chance humanity has. And the answer has been hidden away under our house the entire time? Is he insane? Damn it. Where have you been the last 5 years dad?"

Mikasa ran up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Eren. We have other business to deal with."

We all walked out from the rib cage, "right." Eren muttered.

"Hold your fire!" Shitface screamed, as the soldiers were yelling things. Then the bones crumbled. The head falling off. We hid behind it.

"Listen. I'm getting outta here. Kaiya your coming too." I nodded my head at Eren.

Armin gasped, "where? And how?"

"Anywhere but here. Then I head over the wall and straight to Shiganshina." Eren looked determined, "but I'll have to become a titan again."

"You can transform at will?" Armin asked.

"To be honest I don't know how I'm doing it, Armin. I just know that I can. It's hard to put into words but it was like reflective, see. In that moment, I subconsciously focused on stopping the cannon ball. That's why it's decaying. It only had the in durance to meet that task," Eren was breathing heavy, "next time I'll be stronger! I'll be a fifteen meter high titan slayer just like I was before," A drop of blood slipped down from his nose, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Eren. Your nose is..." Mikasa trailed off, worriedly. He put his had to his nose wiping the blood, but only managed to smear it. He gasped.

"Your breathing is erratic and your pale." Armin told him, "something wrong, Eren. You're not well." He willed the rest of the blood off.

"This thing stand. My health is irrelevant. But I have two ideas." He was sweating profusely, "you two could make it out of here alive. If you stopped trying to protect us. We've brought you nothing but trouble as it is. We're doing this on our own, point forward."

"Your kidding... bu-" Armin tried.

"Eren. I'm coming too." Mikasa told him, blankly.

"No, way."

"I plan to follow you wether you give me permission to or not. I swear I'll never leave your side." Mikasa told him.

"Mikasa, stop. I'm being serious here! I'm not your little brother! And I'm not some snot nosed toddler!" Eren exclaimed at her. He's not going alone. I'm with him. I've got my eye on him. Mikasa doesn't have to worry.

"Listen I won't-" Mikasa was cut off by Eren.

"Just wait a second, would ya? if you recall I said I have two ideas." Eren said calmly and looked to Armin, "Armin, I trust you to make the right decision. Now here me out, and yes I am aware of how unrealistic this plan is. The best case scenario, I try to use my titan ability strategically under military direction."

"I'll be with him as they want me as well." I told them, Eren nodded to me.

"This might sound crazy. But is you think you could convince the garrison regiment, right here and now. That we present no threat to them. I'll trust you and we'll go with that option. That's my second idea. If you don't think you can get it done, the my last resort is the first idea." Armin looked beyond shocked and nervous, the cannons started reeling, "you've got fifteen seconds to decide. Think you can get it done? Listen, I'll respect your opinion either way."

"Eren... why would you leave such a major decision up to me?" Armin asked in a shaky voice.

"Because you keep a level head, you always choose well no matter how ugly things get. I figure that's worth relying on." Eren smiled slightly at him.

"When have I done that?" Armin asked in a quiet voice.

"Come on, you do it all the time. Take 5 years ago, if you haven't gone to Mr. Hannes for help Mikasa and I would have been eaten by the titans." Armin gasped, a rib bloke of behind him and came crashing to the ground, I saw tears I'm Armin's eyes, "Armin. Times up."

Armin suddenly stood up. His heart covering his eyes, "I will pursue them. Trust me. You three act as non aggressively as you can, alright?" We nodded our heads.

Armin started walking confidently to them. There was a clinking as he took his 3DM gear off it sprawling to the ground. I let go of my blades. Then watched as the cuts and bruises from holding them so tightly faded away. Armin broke through the steam and held his arms up in surrender.

"Is this supposed to be your true form monster?" Captain yelled, "I don't buy it! I can signal the fire, I mean it!"

"Eren and Kaiya are not foes of humanity!" Armin yelled, "we are willing to cooperate with military command and share everything we've learned about their powers."

"Your pleas fall of deaf ears! He revealed his true form and because of that threat they can not leave here alive. If you insist they are not enemies of ours. Show me proof. Other wise we'll blast them back to whatever nightmare they crawled out of!"

"You don't need any proof! The fact of the matter is, it doesn't matter what we perceive them to be." Armin yelled.

"What?!"

"The reports say hundreds of soldiers saw them. And those who were there say they saw them fighting other titans! That means they saw him get swarmed by the titans as well. Let me put it plainly, the titans saw them the was they see each and every human being, as their pray! And it doesn't matter however else you look at it! It is an irrefutable fact!" There were murmurs saying that he's right.

"Prepare to attack!" Captain Shithead screamed. What? No! "Don't let yourself be swayed by his cunning lies. The titans behaviour has always been beyond our comprehension. I wouldn't put it passed him to assume human form. He's speaking our language. I'm attempt to deceive us. I refuse to let him continue this behaviour and live." He sounded frantic, he's scared. He doesn't know what else to do. Every blade and gun was now pointed at us again.

Armin looked back at us and Eren smiled slightly nodding at him. Armin now looked ultra determined and slammed his hand on his chest in a salute.

"I am a soldier! I have dedicated my heart to the respiration of humanity, sir! Nothing could make me prouder, than dying for such a noble cause! If we were to use his titan ability and her skills and abilities, combined with the man power we have left, I believe we can do it! Retake this city! For humanity's glory and for the little time I have left to live I will advocate their strategic value!!" Armin all but screamed, passionately. 

"Quiet!" Shitter screamed at the person talking to him. He started to bring his hand up again. I started to grip my blades again, just in case, same as Mikasa and Eren brought his hand up to his mouth. I started to unfold my wings. He started to bring his hand down. But he was stopped.

"That's enough." Someone said, "we should really do something about your nervous disposition, captain foreman." Ohhhh so that was his name. Oops. I loosened my grip on the blades.

His arms was dropped to see a bald man with wrinkles beneath his eyes, a somewhat soft look on his face. He had a grey moustache on his upper lip.

"C-Commander Pixis!" Captain stuttered. Pixis smiled slightlu walking more towards the edge.

"Can you not see this soldiers heart felt salute?" Pixis asked, "I've only just arrived but I'm already quite aware of our situation. Gather our reinforcements. I think, we could at least do these young soldiers the favour of hearing them out." Armin dropped to his knees sitting down.

-_-

All four of us are now up on top of the wall. Mikasa, Armin and I are standing. But Eren still doesn't look good so he's kneeling on the ground. We watched commander Pixis as he walked to the edge looking at the titans trying to get up. I kept my wings to my back so I wouldn't hit anyone off it.

"Nope. Not any of you." He said to them, "eaten by a titan wouldn't be so bad, if it was a sexy lady one." I rolled my eyes and sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, "that's that. So visiting Thai cellar should clear everything up?"

"Yes, sir." Eren confirmed weakly, "well at least, I think so."

"For the moment there is no way to validate all the claims you've made." Pixis said turning his head and looking at us. He tapped his head, "for now I'll just catalogue them in here. With that said, I can usually tell the difference between the unctuous and the sincere. Which is why I personally guarantee your safety." Everyone's shoulders visibly dropped in relief, "you're cadet Armin Arlert, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"You mentioned a plan to harness this so called titan ability, and then utilise your friends power to retake the city. Do you believe it could work? Or were you grasping at straws to save your hides?"

"Well... both, commander. I was going to suggest that Eren, using his strength as a titan, could lift that giant boulder. We could use it to block off the recked gate. And Kaiya could fly around and protect him. That was the best idea I was able to come up with on the spot. I wanted everyone to see how Eren's and Kaiya's abilities could provide a solution to the problems we face." Armin answered the commanders. He 'hmm'ed and turned back around, "granted I was pretty desperate to survive."

"Desperate to survive, huh?" Pixis asked rhetorically, "that's as credible a reason as any, son." He drank out of the flask he was holding, no doubt alcohol held in it, he then turned around and walked over to us, "what do you say, cadet Jaeger and Rosemary?" He beat down to Eren, and looked back up at me.

"That hole. You think you could plug it up, son?" He asked.

"Well I... I don't know." Eren looked down, "it's possible, but at the moment, I don't understand my power anymore that you do. It's just.. I sort of feel irresponsible giving you an answer. 'Cause, I don't really know."

"Ah, yes. Of course, my apologies. I asked you the wrong question." Eren looked up at him, Pixis' smile dropped and his face went serious, "are you willing to, cadet Jaeger? Or not?"

Eren turned around and looked at the huge gaping hole in the wall, "I'll do it. I'll do it! I don't know if I can seal that hole. But, I'll do it."

"I say we seal some hole, bitches!" I smirked. Pixis looked up at me and smiled. His eyes crinkling.


	10. Chaper 10

Excellently said, you have the heart of a lion." Pixis said patting Eren's shoulders and then stood up. Then walked to the edge of the wall behind us, he then called out with his arm up, "staff officers, hut! We have a plan to flesh out!"

Armin jumped, surprised, "wait... we-we can't actually be morning forward with this as our linchpin strategy. It's just something I tossed out there."

"I was thinking the same thing." Eren said, both of our best friends gasped and turned around to look at us, "except, he seems like a guy who knows what he's doing. Has it all under control. Like we can't see the forest through the trees, but he's got a birds eye view."

"You think so?" Armin asked.

"I do. Either way though we've got a whole other problem to address before we can get your plan off the ground." Eren told them, not looking away from what he's staring at, "and my gut is telling me that the commander as keenly aware of it."

"Which would be?"

"Titans. Aren't our only foe." Eren said.

"Look sharp soldiers." Pixis commanded and we all looked to him. Eren finally stood up and we turned to the commander, he had those two that are always with him by his side, "the fate of man kind rests on your shoulders."

-_-

"It's thought by many that before the titans held sway. Man kind consisted on scores of different race breeds." Pixis told us as he Eren and I walked along the wall together, "all scratching and biting at each other for blood."

"It's not difficult to believe that second part." I cut in flapping my wings freely behind me.

"Some wise men or another reputed to've said, though understand I'm paraphrasing here. That humanity required an enemy greater than itself to just survive. What do you suppose he could have meant?"

"This is the first time I've ever heard it, sir." Eren replied formally, "I guess he thought we'd all join forces. Some wise man."

Pixis started laughing at Eren's comment, "I like the way your mind works. Your almost as sinycal and twisted in the mind as me."

"Well, it's obvious to me that the guys didn't have a clue what he was talking about." I told him, rolling me eyes, "come on, here we are with an enemy grater than ourselves buried down, and look at us."

"Exactly. Our species doesn't pull the other soon. Titans will merely be the instruments to our demise. Not the cause." We came passed a group of garrison soldiers working on the cannons. 

"Eren? Kaiya?" I looked to my left to see Hannes standing there with a smile on his face, "well I'll be damned. And what...?" Eren just pointed down, looking at him.

We walked past him and Pixis reached into his jacket pocket and took out a flask. He opened it and took a drink.

"Ah. Care for a swig." He held it out to me.

"Sure." I half smiled and took it. I put the drink up to my lips and tipped. A slightly burning liquid passed my lips and flowed down my throat smoothly. It tasted slightly bitter but still good. I didn't cough. Pixis looked at me with a smile.

"You can hold your liquor." He smiled. I handed it back to him.

"Considering it's my first time trying it." I mumbled, "and I am 20 years old." I did try out for the trainees when I was 12 but was turned down because of my small hight, but now under the circumstances they took anyone. He then held it out to Eren.

"Uh... yes, sir." Eren took the flask. And took a sip but as soon as the liquid reached his mouth he spit it back out. I tried to keep my laugh in but failed miserably and laughed, quite loudly I might add.

-_-

We stopped walking now, but are still on the wall. We stood at the walls edge looking down to a large crowd of soldiers. They were all talking and some even yelling at each other to kill them. Pathetic cowards.

I sat down will my legs over the wall swinging them slightly hitting it. I fluttered my wings behind me as Pixis took a deep breath.

"ATTTTTTEEEEEENNNNNNTTTTTIIIIIOOOOONNNN!!!!" Pixis screamed out to them, successfully shutting them up, "take note. The blueprint of the Trost recovery operation is this: our primary objective is to reseal the hole. Yes you heard right. What's more is it will be done manually." I could hear small gasps and little comments about it being impossible down bellow, "as for how this task will be done. That's were these fellow, and madam comes in." Eren walked forward as Pixis gestures over to us, I fluttered up until I was standing next to Eren my wings folded back behind me, "allow me to introduce cadet Eren Jeager and cadet Kaiya Adielia Rosemary." We saluted them, "don't let appearances deceive you. This young man and woman are in fact the successful product of cutting edge science. Fantastic as this may sound cadet Jeager possesses the ability to fabricate and control a Titan body at will. And cadet Rosemary has the ability of flight and that makes her more agile. With the blades on the end of her wings, they let her cut through the Titans with more precision. As said she was seen killing many Titans at high speed in a section in the walls by herself." There were many whispers and comments being thrown around between the soldiers, "recall the massive boulder roughly alleged from the gate. Having assumed titan form cadet Jeager will hoist said boulder on his back, slap it to the hole and viola! Cadet Rosemary will protect Cadet Jeager from any Titans coming his way, like a personal bodyguard. This is where you all come in. Your job will be to defend him, yes, defend a titan against his own kind."

I came out of my stance and flapped my wings slightly, hovering a little bit. I watched as the people below walked off and commented about this being bullshit, "bloody fucking idiots." I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Anyone wishing to leave, will by my personal order will not be charged with treason." Pixis yelled out to them, his eyes scrunching slightly making his wrinkles more prominent, "those who have seen a titan first hand will not be expected to revisit such horror again. Whomever this applies to, you may leave with my blessing. Additionally, anyone with family or loved ones they would spare from the same trauma may also leave. The crowd will continue to recognise your service. Thank you and good luck!" Pixis said finally, I watched as some of the people in the crowd leave, "now think back four years ago: namely the operation to retake wall Maria. I bring it up because you all deserve to have your suspicions confirmed. Officially we labeled it recognise. But in fact as most of probably know, it was little more than a purge, a thinly disguised exercise in population control. We knew this in our hearts, of course we did, yet we turned a blind eye. We supported the state sponsored myth because the deaths of our fellow human beings allowed us to survive. Pure and simple. The guilt is ours, we share the blame, all of us. The citizens of wall Maria sustained themselves on the whole sale slaughter of the refugees flown to us for help, but turn about as fair play as it got. If wall Maria succumbs the population will fall by a whole other order of magnitude. The lands comprising Wall Sina will support half the people now living. If we are wiped off the face of ten earth, the culprits would not be the titans let me reassure you. Oh no, we'll have done it to ourselves. If a line isn't drawn now it won't be drawn at all. If we must die! Let us die here!!" He finally finished his long inspirational speech. Wow. That was long. 

I looked over to Eren to see an immensely determined expression on his face. I flew up and hovered above the two men then started to fly slowly around high above the crowd to look at them all. I could see some of the soldiers below me ogling at me flying. 

“Rosemary! Hop too!” Seems like it’s time to start the mission. Oh hey look Mikasa is coming with us too.

-_-

As they all started running on the wall I flew down and landed behind them deciding to run with them. I pulled my mismatched wings in close behind me and sprinted with the group.

“Let’s get this straight right now. Whatever you are. All I care about is getting that rock in place. Can we count on you?” Ian Deetric, The squad leader for this mission, asked Eren and I.

“Yes sir.” Eren and I said together.

“We won’t let you down.” Eren added. 

From where I was running on one side of Eren Mikasa ran up next to him on the other side, “your absolutely sure your going to be alright to do this?”

“I got it.” Eren ground out. Hmm, did somthing happen when I was flying?

“Seriously!” She stressed.

“How many times do I have to say it. You just go do your job and I’ll do mine.” Eren told her finally.

Riko Brisenska, one of the older soldiers on this mission ran up in between the two bickering, “Look, nows not the time to be playing house.” 

Eren looked offended, “come on it isn’t like that!”

“Im gonna day what we’re all thinking here. The fact that the fate of man kind depends on a little brat like you doesn’t make me hopeful.” Mitabe Yarnak, another one of the older soldiers said bluntly obviously hinting to Eren more than me. I looked over to Mikasa and she looked pissed.

“All of you, stop it right now.” Ian commanded, “we are about to be in range of the giant boulder. I’m not seeing any titans nearby. The decoy strategy must be doing the trick.”

“Somthing I want you to be aware of Jeager.” Riko told Eren, “make no mistake, more than a few of our comrades are going to die today trying to pull this off. Their bloods on your hands. I’m talking friends, Captains, lutenents. Yes, they are soldiers. They are prepared to die. But remember, every one of them is a flesh and blood person. Every one of them has dreams, hopes, fears. Every one of them has a name. Alicia, Dominic, Phine, Isabel, Ludwig, Martina, Guido, Hans. They’re not pawns, they’re people. Some of them living together like family since cadet years. This may well be the end of them. Whole family’s snuffed our in a moment. Whatever you think your mission is Jeager. Your first and foremost concern today is making sure their deaths mean somthing. Whatever happens, you keep that lodged in your mind. Take everything that comes with deadly seriousness.” Fuck this chick went deep. 

“Right.” Eren ground out with determination. We ran now, after her speech, with a higher sense of determination.

“This is the place. Let’s do it!” Squad leader Ian yelled, then we all jumped off the building. My wings pulled in tight to my back as I dived. Riko, still on the wall, pulled the trigger on the flare gun and green smoke soared into the air. Signaling to others that we have commenced the mission.

My wings spread out wide as I got close to the buildings and I soared with the soldiers as they used their 3DM’s to do the same. I had my swords in my hands, sharp and strong. I beat my mismatched coloured wings hard as I cut through the air.

As we neared the boulder, I made sure to be further away from Eren so he could transform. And that he did, he but his hand hard enough that he drew blood and a flash of green blew up where he was once before.

Where Eren was just a few seconds ago was a gigantic Titan with Erens ocean green eyes and long hair with pointed ears, smoke pouring out of him. He punched the ground and seemed to make a big spectacle out of him appearing and roared out loud. 

When he stopped, he turned around to look at Mikasa on a roof top and suddenly punched where she was once standing.


End file.
